The Yu Yu Gang Meets the Old Ones
by Fanfic Crazy Chibi
Summary: During the Dark Tournament, the Yu Yu Gang fights ancient Demons called the Old Ones. As they fight, the Spitit Detextives gain the respect of the Old Ones... And any more than that would be spoliers...


The Yu Yu Gang Meets the Old Ones

By Fanfic Crazy Chibi

A/N: This takes place during the Dart Tournament. Technically this is before Youko Kurama's appearance, but, because I love him, he has imbued with the magical power to transform by the fanfic goddess, The All Powerful And Mighty Authoress Fanfic Crazy Chibi!

**D****isclaimer:** Unfortunately for me (and fortunately for Youko, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara because they would be glomped, smothered and abused coughKuabaracough) I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. ::cries:: But the Old Ones and their story is mine! That means that Atsume, Akira, Muraki, Yuki and Ryoko are mine. THEY'RE MINE I TELL YOU!!!!! **_MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!_** If you attempt to steal them, may one thousand enraged chibis rain upon you and may you never see any anime or manga again! ::Laughs evilly. ::

Onto the story:

When we entered the Tournament, we were just doing it to relieve boredom. I was one of the very first demons and am quite powerful. I have been thought a god, but if I am or not, it does not matter. I am still stronger than any mere contestant.

It was a simple matter to convince the Committee to let us compete. I told them that I just wanted a little fun. We, my teammates and I, do not care about the prize: we just wanted a vacation. When the Committee hesitated, I simplified it for them. I told them that they would either support my team or perish.

When we saw the fools we were to fight, we were disappointed. It was the same bunch of clumsy, half-ass demons as ever. I was surprised, however, to see three humans and two demons competing. Usually humans stay in their own little holes in the human realm. I recognized one of the demons as Youko Kurama, but the other was probably so young… to me, Youko himself was born just a little while ago. I only know of Youko because of all the rumors and sayings about him in Maki.

I turned to my second; he was in the shape of a disguised kitsune. "Maybe we'll meet them later."

Akira answered, "Why do you want to fight _humans_?"

"Yah. Why Atsume?" Ryoko asked.

Ryoko was the child or our group. She looks like a young neko.

Maybe I should explain our team. We all have red, slitted eyes. It is a mark of the type of demon we are. The other demons call out glares "Serpent's Stare" because of the coldness of our stare, but I digress. We are all in the forms of demons, but it is just a mask. Unlike 'normal' demons, out shape does not change out powers. My name is Atsume. I am in the shape of a fire apparition, and the group leader. As I have mentioned, Akira is my second in command. He is in the shape of a black kitsune. Next in command is Muraki; he is in the shape of a lithe water demon, with poisonous blue skin and green hair. Yuki is the forth member of our team. She is in an ice demon form, but she has powers over all the elements. She has blue hair and pale skin, but here eyes are alive with fire. Ryoko, as I have said before is a neko- a cat demon- but she looks young. She is mischievous, but powerful none the less.

When the human team saw us, they gaped. We had given up our traditional clothes for modern, and I thought we looked like a bunch of rebellious adolescent demons. The weakest human sat there gaping at Yuki and I for a few minutes, while the other human male had recovered himself quite faster.

I made a note to watch them fight in the future.

TIME BREAK

We fought, we won, we watched. I learned the name of each member of the strange team, their weakness, and so on, but I could not tell why they fought.

I fight because I fight. I do it to protect what is mine, to acquire something I want, to keep my team in line, and so on, but I do not believe in being forced to fight. You make a person fight by enraging them or encouraging them, you do not threaten something they care about. I know my beliefs are strange for a demon, but those are my beliefs and I hold to them. I will not fight someone who is threatened; they do not concentrate on the fight as much as a willing opponent.

Invariably, we met the human group. The one called Yusuke Urameshi walked up to me. "So how do ya wanna fight?"

I had a hard time understanding his modern language, but eventually, I understood what he was asking.

"Each one of your team against mine." I answered calmly. "From the weakest member to the strongest."

The young human turned to the ugly male that had stared at me. "Kuwabara! You're up first this time!"

The weak human looked insulted. "Whaddya mean?"

I raised my hand to stop them both. "We must agree with the order. I am well aware of my team's strengthens, but how aware are you of yours?"

"That's easy! It's me then Kurama, Hiei, then Kuwabara." He said, not noticing that he was missing a member of his team. I enlightened him.

"That is four people."

The human glared at me. "I suppose you could do better?"

"I propose your Kuwabara vs. my Ryoko, Hiei vs. Yuki, the masked human vs. Muraki, Youko Kurama vs. Akira, and you and me."

His team blinked.

"Are there any objections?" I asked them.

"No." Said the human, Yusuke. I noticed that the young demon in black was sulking, pathetic.

I left the ring and little Ryoko took to it, bouncing around as usual.

"Hello! My name is Ryoko! I'm afraid that I have to beat you, but feel free to struggle ok?" she was always energetic.

The weak human was arguing with his team leader, how unsightly. If any one of my team members dare try that, I would break their neck. I could hear the humans from where I stood.

"Yusuke! She's not only a girl, but she's a child! I can't hit a child! It's against my Honor Code!" The idiot was actually protesting?

"Damnit Kuwabara! Just beat the hell out of her and apologize later! Or before you do it! I don't care! Just go out there!"

"But-"

"Go out there and kick that little cat-girl's ass!"

The buffoon's eyes were about to pop out of his poor excuse of a skull. "She's a CAT?! I can't hit a CAT!!!!!"

"If you don't fight we'll lose this match!"

The large idiot slinked into the ring. I was unimpressed.

"I'm sorry kitty. But I have to beat you up." The idiot was apologizing to Ryoko? One of my eyebrows lifted curiously.

"That's ok idiot. You couldn't beat me if you had a thousand years to do it!" I knew that gleam in Ryoko's eyes. My eyebrow settled back down. This was going to be interesting.

"Just remember not to kill him. I do not want to go home just yet, Ryoko." I leaned against the stadium wall beside Akira. Muraki was busy flipping off the crowd and yelling curses and insults. I sighed. Idiot Muraki. Yuki was sitting on the ground, idly playing with the temperature around her.

"Aww… but…" Ryoko started.

"No."

Ryoko sighed. "Ok Atsume."

She went into her fighting position: her hands behind her back and her huge red eyes staring at the idiotic human before her. The buffoon was thrown off balance by the seemingly innocent pose, exactly what Ryoko wanted.

The fight began.

Idiot, as I have named him, was running towards Ryoko with a ridiculous weapon call the Spirit Sword or some such nonsense. Ryoko easily dodged the attack and tripped him. Idiot did not even know what happened.

Short Inner Kuwabara Dialogue

Why the hell do I have to fight a girl?! She's not only a girl, but a kid, and a cat too! That's _so_ far from my Honor Code! I'll just take her out quick. ::Charges towards Ryoko and trips.:: I couldn't feel any spirit energy at all! ::Kuwabara's stomach crawled up by his heart.:: I'm almost scared. (A/N: He _is_ scared. With good reason too!) What is this cat demon thing? And why can't I sense it? Oh man… ::groan.::

End of Short Inner Kuwabara Dialogue and Back to Atsume's POV

I heard the young demon Hiei whisper to Yusuke. "The idiot can't sense his opponent. Even I can't sense her." The little demon was troubled, as he should be.

"But you could see her move right?" Yusuke asked.

"Not at all."

"I hesitate to think of what we have gotten ourselves into. The girl smells like a neko, but she has another sent too… It worries me." Oh, so the kitsune can tell my team is not as it appears? That is good to know. I had almost forgotten about their sense of smell.

 I looked back at the ring. The Idiot picked himself up. "Now let's try that again."

Ryoko giggled. She was going to toy with him for a bit. I just hope she does not break _all _of his bones.

"You're fun! Not many people have the nerve to get up after they've fallen! We can play!" I blinked and rolled by eyes. She is _exasperating._

"It's no fair if you're the only one with a sword, so…" she frowned and held out her hand, the air around it promptly glowed with her purple energy. The human backed away, eyes wide.

In a few seconds, Ryoko had her favorite sword in her hand: Dark Ryu.

Dark Ryu looks like a sword made out of metal, but it is really make of Ryoko's solidified energy. That means she can do quite a few interesting tricks with it.

"That's impossible! No one could have that much spirit energy!" the idiot whined.

"But that's just a-" I decided to interrupt.

"Ryoko." I said quietly.

"Hm… oh… Sorry. I forgot." She forgot like I had forgotten to not listen to the other team's conversation. Insolent brat! But she was having a little bit of fun at least.

Let me explain. Because we wanted a challenge, my team and I cannot fight at full power. We must use a fraction of our power, just barely enough to defeat our opponent. Dark Ryu alone has more power than the entire Urameshi team put together.

"I guess I have to tone it down…" Ryu turned in to a wooden sword. "Better Atsume?"

"That is just fine."

The Idiot was still in chock, but he did block Ryoko's attack, though it was excruciatingly slow.

"She's not only playing with him. she's so completely out of his league that even when toying with him she's winning." The redheaded kitsune said.

"That sword, the first one… that was the Sword of the Dragon of Darkness Flame! Its owner is said to be a fearful, ruthless demon. How can a mere child possess it? How can she treat it as a toy?" Hiei actually knew what Ryoko's plaything was… That is more than can be said for most demons.

"Her spirit energy, it's not only masked, it's so strong we can't comprehend it. If she is the weakest of that team, how powerful are the others?" Oh. The masked human is female? Oh well, she is one of the smarter humans, and powerful, but still, no match. I looked up at the Idiot's futile struggle against Ryoko. She was about to stop playing, and that was not good for the human… She broke his arm.

"AHHH!!!!" So… Idiot even screams like a weakling.

Ryoko broke a few more bones and knocked the Idiot out.

"Nice playing with you! Bye now!" Ryoko walked away from the writhing human.

Yay. Another win. I am ecstatic… Weakling.

I was faintly amused to see that the quiet Hiei sloped into the ring rather gingerly. Yuki quietly rose and walked over to the ring.

"_Another_ weakling?" she sighed in exasperation.

"Who are you calling weak?"

"I heard you. You couldn't even track Ryoko's movements." Yuki could be stubborn. This argument might last throughout the fight. I just hope Yuki remembers that she is an ice demon.

Round two.

Hiei draws his katana. A sword? My eyebrow rose again. What is he going to do with that? Swords are useless…

Yuki looks at the sword and smiles. She blows a kiss towards it and it freezes over. Hiei looks at the sword then at her and back again. Now he knows that she is an ice demon. Good.

"I can still fight with it you know." Hm… He didn't _sound_ that confident.

Yuki creates a small blizzard, draws out a sword of ice and grins. "Let's see how well frozen steel shatters. Using yours as a model."

Surprisingly, Hiei attacks first, but she blocks, of course. I hear a faint tinkling sound. It sounded surprisingly like glass. Hiei's katana lies on the floor… in a million pieces.

Yuki is still grinning as she slashes, cutting Hiei's arm.

He hisses in pain. Being cut by a subzero weapon of Yuki's creation instantly freezes the living tissue it comes in contact with, and it takes that tissue with it when she pulls the sword back; that hurts. I subconsciously rub my left forearm. The ice demon that had actually landed a blow there a few thousand years ago had died shortly after, but the memory of that cut remains in me… ouch.

Hiei has a surprisingly low susceptibility to ice. I would not have guessed. Huh… Oh well.

Yuki, I suppose, did not want an unfair advantage, so her sword is back from whence it came. Oh look. Yuki and Hiei are fist-fighting. Yawn.

    The Fight Continues  

Hiei is out of tricks. He has dodged, disappeared, punched, and kicked to no avail: all of those attacks have been blocked. Now for the fun part, his powers. First up, Telepathic Intervention. No? Yuki's mind is shielded… Will he use his Jagan? I think so…

Hiei summons the Darkness Sword; Yuki just grins. He attacks …and the Darkness Sword is now the Frozen Darkness Sword. Sigh. Damn. I hate predicting moves… Maybe this won't be fun after all…

Ok… Dragon of Darkness Flame is next. Yawn. So bored with predictability…

Sure enough, my prediction comes true… again. Hiei starts calling upon the Dragon. I sigh again: I hate predictability.

Oh… Yuki is gathering her energy too… that looks promising.

Hiei sets the Dragon of Darkness Flame free with a big long show. Boring… Yuki also lets loose a Dragon, only this one is ice and snow. Being frozen and burnt is quite uncomfortable. I cover myself with a little shield. No use in messing up my new clothes.

Ryoko runs of and I see her shielding the human's team. I guess they need shielding. I had forgotten how fragile they are. She was even helping the Idiot.

When the blast subsided, quite a few demons in the audience were dead. Less scum in the world. I could just jump for joy. Yay.

Yuki was perfectly fine; her hair was not even ruffled. Hiei, on the other hand, had had better days, months, years, and decades. His entire right arm was singed then frozen, all the rest of him was frozen too, even the fire he had called upon for the Dragon. Strange picture that; you don't exactly see frozen fire everyday now do you?

Yuki huffed and walked away. I cannot blame her, not even a scratch; she didn't even work up a sweat.

Now it was the masked woman's turn. I think I will just call her… Mask. Just because I am bored. The double Dragon blast had knocked Muraki off his perch on the wall; I can hear him muttering curses. He jumps from the wall, flips, and lands in the ring, blue scales glistening with poison. Show off. Mask walks in the ring. Yusuke has just told her to win. I doubt she can.

Start round three.

Mask is fast, but Muraki is faster. He slips out of her range and kicks her in the stomach. She bounces off the stadium wall. The kitsune girl that has been either starting the fights or hiding begins counting to ten. She gets to eight when he surprisingly strong willed human women stands up. Yay. A surprise. Don't I feel special. Mask is back in the ring by the count of nine. Good for her.

Yusuke, Youko Kurama, and a strange blue haired girl are going over Hiei and the Idiot. They are scared of my team now, but they are not scared enough. Too bad, they will be. I turn back to the fight.

Mask is chasing Muraki, who is joking and laughing. I contact the gloating bastard mentally.

_Lose._ I tell him.

_Wha? Why? I don't want to._

_I did not ask your opinion. I told you to lose. That is an order._ My thought dripped venom.

_Humph._ _Fine. But it'll be hard to fake._

_Look at it as a challenge._

Muraki's eyes were glowing with a new light.

My team looked at me. Akita has not moved. Ryoko is practically sitting on my leg, trying to hold my hand. Yuki is a little way away freezing grass and idly twisting it into shapes. I tell them that if Muraki loses, we can fight longer. They understand; if any of us were to lose, it would be Muraki from overconfidence.

My attention shifts back to the fight. Muraki is dodging Mask's attacks, but he is aware of the energy missile she is forming behind her. Muraki's eyes are mischievous as Mask throws her projectile. Muraki steppes in the way and his scales actually brown a little. Mask is powerful, for a human. Muraki teeters in a fair imitation of someone who has been struck senseless. Muraki is a good actor, when he cares to be.

Mask does not waste time; she is hitting him left and right. I guess no one notices that Muraki's poison is no longer there…

He gets off the ground dizzily.

_Damn! That bitch actually hurts a little!_

_You wanted a challenge._

_Not like this._ He growls mentally.__

I sigh. _Just lose already._

He lets the next punch throws him to the ground. He stays there for the female kitsune to count to ten, then he woozily wobbles towards us. (A/N: woozily wobbles… that's a mouthful. Back to the story…)

"There." He mumbles to me.

"Good work." I hiss, listening to the other team's exclamation of surprise that Mask has won.

"I lost actually. At the beginning of the fight, he was faster and his skin was poisonous and I couldn't really hit him. Midway through, he glanced at the leader. He was shocked, annoyed, then calculating. He saw my energy blast and stepped into it. He lost on purpose." Mask admitted.

Yusuke shivered. He was realizing that he was in way too deep out of his league. Good. I smirked.

Youko Kurama walked into the ring. Akira was soon after.

"Will you lose too?" the redheaded kitsune asked.

"I cannot really stomach losing." Akira is confident, as usual. I almost feel sorry for the young fox.

"Shall we start?" Polite to the death; that could be arranged…

"Yes."

Round Four.

Hm… Youko Kurama does not wish to show his demon form… Odd…

He reaches into his long red hair and pulls out a rose. "Rose Whip!" What is with all the dumb names anyway? 'Spirit Sword,' 'Dragon of Darkness Flame,' 'Rose Whip' what kind of names are those?

Akira ever so calmly glares at the whip. It withers and dies. So much for that.

Kurama, because I am not going to call him by his full name if he is not in full form, stares at the dead plant in his hand. He then reaches back into his hair and takes out a seed. The seed grows into a sword.

Akira reaches into his own long black locks and takes out a black seed. And lo and behold. It is a sword too.

Chop, chop, dodge, fight, fight, yadda, yadda, yadda. Basically Akira breaks most of Kurama's toys.

Kurama's green eyes turn yellow and his fox form appears. Yay. Akira's body glows and there he is in fox form.

A silver fox vs. a black fox. Don't you just feel the tension.

Youko Kurama takes out a various form of death plant, which Akira sneezes on and it dies. Youko is starting to look uncomfortable.

The silver kitsune takes out another Rose Whip thing, this time Akira does too. Wow. The Battle of the Whips. Some one stop me from cowering in fear. Yawn.

I mean yah, it is fun to watch two hot foxes battle it out, but when you have seen action packed scene after action packed scene for the past thousand years of your life, it gets boring.

Eventually they fight tooth and claw, and I get interested. Ok, I like blood and gore, so sue me. (A/N: BUT NOT ME!! As I have nothing you would want, besides swords… but I like my swords and I'm rambling so back to the story.)

Akira eventually slams Youko into the stadium  he then throws a big enough ball of energy at the temporarily winded silver kitsune to keep him down for about a week.

Wow. Golly gee. Another win. See what I mean about a challenge?

I walk up to the ring. Yusuke is trembling, but he walks up there too. Guess what? I have just formally won the match. Once again let's all give an ecstatic monotone Yay.

I look at the human boy. He is trembling.

"All or nothing. Fight me and win and I go home. Lose and my team advances in your spot." He is very desperate. He is too desperate. Remember what I said at the beginning? About me not liking forced fighting? This is exactly what it is like- wait a second…

I lean down a little way and put my hand under his chin, forcing his face to come up to mine, as I am a little taller than he is. "Why are you in this Tournament?"

He looks so surprised that I asked that particular question, that he flounders for a moment. "If I don't win, everyone I care about will be killed."

Oh the empty eyes of the hopeless. You know, I kind of like the young human. His team is brave, and he is too. It takes a lot of guts to walk in to a ring with someone like me, and know you have absolutely no chance of winning.

"You advance, and so do I." I tell him. He looks up at me like I am insane, and I guess I am a little bit. My team certainly thinks so.

"There is no way you can pull that off." I raise my eyebrow; it has been getting quite a workout today. "Or can you." I nod and his eyes fill with what he thinks is a vain hope.

"Committee." I say.

"The Committee recognizes Atsume." The female voice says.

"I demand both the Urameshi Team and my team advance." I say nicely.

"The Committee cannot comply." A rat's ass they can't comply, and I say so. The Committee ignores me, and Yusuke looks up at me with the shimmering of respect in his eyes.

"I formally request one more time. We both advance." I am getting annoyed, and that is not good for the Committee.

"Once again. The Committee cannot comply."

"Even though that was part of the contract of my team competing?" I am on the verge of being angry, and my patience is not known for being a lot… I am actually known for my short fuse.

"Clarify."

"In order for my team to compete, there was a deal. Our amusement for the Committee's life." Quite a few people are shocked at that. Let them be, I have more important things to do, like boiling the Committee in oil, for example.

"Request denied." The Committee building suddenly is engulfed in black fire. I told you, I have three nerves and the Committee is on the last one.

"Committee," I say, nice and patiently.

"Yes?"

"Let us advance."

"The Committee cannot comply." Is it just me or is this getting redundant? Fine, I'll play mean.

"Committee. For your lives, and your afterlives. AS A GUARDIAN OF HELL, I DEMAND THAT THE URAMESHI TEAM AND THE OLD ONES TEAM ADVANCE! NOW!" The members of my team guard heaven and hell. We also guard Maki and Ningenkai. That is why we wanted a vacation; we have guarded the worlds for a very very long time, and it gets boring. So we compeated on the grounds that the Committee must do as we say, because we are the MOST powerful demons in existence, and the most important ones too.

"The Committee is forced to concede. Both the Urameshi team and the Old Ones advance." The Committee speaker says reluctantly.

"That's better now." I say. I turn to Yusuke.

"Is that acceptable?"

"Yah that's fine." The poor human appears to be in shock. I heal his team for him.

"Would you do me one favor?" I ask him seriously.

"Anything." He seems sincere.

"Will you fight me, just for the fun of it?" he has a glint in his eye, good.

"I though I'd never get a chance."

We fought for a little while. I won of course, but the human was not a bad fighter. With a little help he could be very good indeed. I left to go and have a little "chat" with the Committee involving me, the Committee, fire, and various forms of harmful devices.

That was the last time Yusuke and I have met to this day. I have watched him, but so far, he has not taken me up on my offer to train him. I will watch him for as long as I am interested in his welfare, and I will quietly protect the human worthy of my respect.

The end. Or is it?

Fanfic Crazy Chibi: ::winces:: I cannot do fight scenes... This is my first fanfic... Be nice... I'm nervous about putting it up here... I thought it might be fun to write... Oh well... I don't think it's that good, but I LOVE Atsune... She's so... I dunno... but I like it... Read and Review!


End file.
